


Before the night is through

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flirting, Inspired by Music, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Everyone knew Gold's habit of drinking in the Rabbit Hole on rent day. Everyone thought it was so he could frown at anyone who was spending money they had tried to claim they hadn't got. The real reason was clad in blue sequins and skyscraper heels.





	1. Chapter 1

Mister Gold had been drinking at the Rabbit Hole for years, as long as he could remember in fact. Once a month he would collect the rent and then indulge in several glasses of scotch. He knew there was a theory in town that he mixed the expensive whiskey with the tears of his tenants, it wasn’t true, but it helped with the beast persona he had worked so hard to keep in place. The tenants of Storybrooke would never believe why the fearsome Mister Gold drank on rent day, it wasn’t just because the Rabbit Hole was the last stop on his rounds; it was because he needed to drown away the sob stories he had heard all day. Beast he was, and he would never obviously give anyone an easy ride, but he spent the hours propping up the sticky bar working out how he could best help those in real need. He usually managed to arrange something, pulling strings behind the scenes so nothing could be traced back to him. On his harsher days he told himself he did these things to protect his investments, but deep down he knew he did it because he’d grown up dirt poor and spent far too many fruitless hours wishing somebody would help.

There was another reason he drank in the Rabbit Hole once a month; Her. Lacey French, the party girl who he was certain was a siren; it was the only way he could explain her strange call that sang to his withered soul. He saw her around town, working in her father’s flower shop and at the library, eating with her friends in the diner; but he never risked anything more than the briefest of glances at those times. Rent day in this dive bar he indulged his obsession and spent a few precious hours staring at her across the dimly lit room. He wasn’t the only one, plenty of men threw her lust filled looks, and he knew damn well that some of those men had been fortunate enough to take Lacey on dates. He did his best not to dwell on that information, it stabbed at him in a way he didn’t want to examine to closely.

He glanced at the clock and shifted on his bar stool, five to eight, she’d been here soon. Every month he told himself he was ready for her entrance, but every month the air went out of the grimy bar when she walked in. Gold masked his gasp by taking a swig of scotch, tonight Lacey was a vision in blue sequins and skyscraper heels. She looked in his direction and winked. He choked on his drink and turned too quickly to look over his shoulder to see the lucky soul she had intended that sultry gesture for; there was no one behind him. He turned slowly back with a frown that rapidly morphed into wide-eyed shock. Lacey was stood mere feet from him, sliding her perfect backside on to the stood next to his, her skirt hiking up just enough to give him a tantalising flash of stocking top before she smoothed it slowly back to a more decent place. His eyes darted to her face and the smug smirk on her lips told him that his ogling hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Hello Mister Gold.”

His voice abandoned him and taken most of his brain with it apparently; all he could do was stare into her eyes; which was at least more polite than gawping at her legs. Lacey’s smirk faltered slightly, but then she rallied and lifted his glass out of his unresisting hand.

“What are you drinking?”

The tip of her tongue darted across her plump bottom lip before she took a slow sip from his glass. Gold finally managed to get his own tongue unstuck from the roof of his mouth.

“Scotch. Would you like one?”

At her little nod he signalled the barman and ordered them each a double. He caught sight of Lacey’s friends by the pool tables; they weren’t too subtle about their glances in the direction of their friend. The penny dropped for Gold and with it his stomach. Shadows of doubt clouded his mind and he retreated behind the indifferent mask of town Beast.

“So tell me, dearie what is the nature of the bet you have going with your friends?”

Lacey ‘s eyes narrowed slightly before she rolled them at him.

“If there was a bet what do you think it would be?”

Her playful tone confused him a little, while she’d not confirmed the existence of a bet, she was playing some sort of game with him. He swirled the scotch in his glass and thought for a moment before he replied.

“Well, you’ve talked to me, and got a drink from me, that could be the end of it.”

She laughed and shook her head.

“You obviously don’t know Ruby all that well! If she set me a dare involving you it would be for something more than a polite chat and a drink.”

Gold’s mind was screaming at him, this was dangerous and foolish; there was not a chance in hell it could end well. His libido was suggesting he ignore the obvious dangers and take whatever she was willing to give. He didn’t know what she had done to him, what spell she was weaving around him, but he threw caution to the wind and said: “Ah, so something more salacious.”

Lacey gave him a warm smile, “Now you’re thinking along the right lines.”

“Beast I maybe, but I do not have a reputation for seducing pretty young ladies.”

She angled herself towards him and leaned forward. He couldn’t fight the urge to glance at the plunging neckline of her dress.

“I’d be the one doing the seducing, don’t you think Mister Gold?”

He swallowed hard and said thickly, “And how would you go about that, dearie?”

The wicked glint in her eye would have damned every angel in the heavens; Gold was no angel; he didn’t stand a chance. She uncrossed her legs and rested the toe of her high heel on the rung of his stool between his feet. She gave him a penetrating look. He didn’t squirm under her scrutiny, he wasn’t sure he was even breathing at this point.

“You’d be quite a challenge. Couldn’t use a line like ‘Get your coat you’ve pulled’ on you.”

He chuckled and shook his head. In truth she could have said something that blunt to him and he would have at least considered it before he sneered at her and ran away. The urge to run was strong as Lacey’s hand reached for his arm. One perfectly deadly manicured nail traced a feather light touch over the sleeve of his suit, a final ghost of a scratch caught on the skin of his wrist.

“You dress very well, fine wool, silk shirts. I guess you like the sensations of them on your skin.”

Her blue eyes met his, a note of challenge in their depths. Obviously he had a part to play in this charade. 

“And how would that knowledge figure in your seduction?”

A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine at her pleased smile.

“I’d have to suggest to your mind all the delicious sensations you could enjoy with me.”

“Actions speak louder than words, dearie.”

Again a look of triumph flashed in her eyes. He had expected her to back down, to walk away, a sneer on her lips and a cutting remark thrown over her shoulder as she made a true fool of him. Instead she bumped his good leg with her foot as she crossed her legs; her foot came to rest against the inside of his calf, rubbing gently up and down, each little movement threatening to shift her hemline into scandal. Her tongue swept across her lips, and took another sip of scotch. She hummed appreciatively before she swallowed. She ran the cool glass down over her collar bone, letting it linger in the swell of her cleavage before she returned it to the bar. 

Gold’s breath caught in his throat, his chest felt tight and he was mortified to realise so did his trousers. This couldn’t be happening, he must have fallen asleep at the wheel of his car and died, it certainly felt like he was having a heart attack. The fact that this was just a game to Lacey and her friends came crashing back to him as she rose sharply to her feet. His fingers tightened on his forgotten glass of scotch as he braced himself for her inevitable mockery.

She stepped to the side ready to walk away from him. His eyes closed briefly as he savoured what would be the last whiff of her perfume. He flinched as her hand rested on his shoulder and her warm breath whispered in his ear.

“There was no bet. Every month I see you watching me, and I want to do bad things with you.”

Every shadow of doubt was burned away by her words. Gold’s arm snaked out and wrapped around her waist. He pulled her into him, bringing their faces within inches of each other.

“What are you doing, Gold?”

“Being bad.”

His glass of scotch went skittering over the bar as he caught the back of her head in his hand. The glass teetered on the edge as he gave her the chance to pull away. Her lips crashed into his at the exact moment the glass tumbled to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby’s head whipped round at the sound of breaking glass. The heckling that usually followed someone dropping their drink stopped short as people found the source of the noise. Ruby wasn’t the only one whose eyes bulged in shock. Lacey was kissing Gold. Ruby blinked rapidly and stared, her eyes reported the same thing again; Gold was kissing Lacey. Hesitantly the stunned silence that had descended over the bar was broken by whistles and catcalls. Ruby grinned as Lacey broke the kiss and grabbed Gold’s hand, as the pair of them made a hasty exit Ruby caught Lacey’s eye and tipped her a salute. 

Gold kept a tight hold on Lacey’s hand, as she led him outside. His lips were tingling from their kiss, he wanted more and he saw no reason to deny his desire. He tugged on Lacey’s hand and pulled her in to his body. Lacey came willing and pressed him hard against the wall as she sought his mouth with hers. They fit together perfectly, lips in sync as they explored each other. They even moan together as Lacey pulled back enough to whisper against his lips; “We’re never going to make it back to my place if you keep distracting me like that.”

A devilish grin spread across his face as an idea formed in his mind.

“We don’t have to make it that far.”

She tutted at him and gave his hair a playful tug.

“Didn’t think you’d be the sort for a knee trembler in an alley.”

The twinkle in her eye as she spoke sparked something animalistic in him. He’d never even dreamed of sex in a public place, but now he was tempted to push her up against the wall and ravish her. No, for all it was a seductive image, it wasn’t practical; his ankle would never withstand that sort of activity. His original idea was a much better proposition.

“My shop is closer.”

Lacey tilted her head to one side as she considered. Gold couldn’t shake the image of her laid out in the back room of his shop; she’d be the most priceless treasure there. She gave him a wicked grin.

“Come on.”

They covered the three streets to his shop in a stumble, hands constantly touching and stroking any available body part. Lacey moulded herself to his back as he fumbled the keys from his pocket. Even through the layers of his suit she could feel heat pouring off him, stoking the fire burning in her veins. The door finally opened and Gold turned in her embrace to pull her inside. His hand wound into her hair as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, their kiss was wet and messy and bloody perfection. Gold’s cane clattered to the floor and they came to a sudden halt as his back hit one of the counters. They broke apart with a laugh. Gold was breathless but managed to say; “I’ve a day bed in the back room.”

Lacey slid her hands down his chest and grabbed his tie in her hand. She was a bit wobbly on her heels but she was rather proud of the slinky walk she pulled off, dragging him in her wake by his tie. The groan he made as he followed her sent a wave of lust through her.

The passion building between them broke once they stepped through the curtain into the back room. Lacey had just enough time to register the location of the day bed before Gold’s mouth crashed into hers. Clothes were shed as they crossed the room, something metallic rattled across the floor when she tore Gold out of his shirt, fabric ripped as he pulled her dress over her head, and still it felt like it was taking too damn long to get naked. Finally they were down to nothing but underwear and twined around each other on the bed. Gold trailed hot kisses down her neck, his hand palming her breast. Lacey hooked her legs around his hips and thrust her hips against him. The sound that tore from his throat was feral. Getting out of their underwear was a struggle as neither was willing to yield an inch of skin on skin contact. Then they were bare and slid together perfectly. Lacey threw back her head and moaned, conscious thought vanished, she was lost in pure physical pleasure. Gold’s face was buried in her neck, his lips and teeth sucking on her skin. She tugged his hair and turned his face to hers just as her orgasm swept over her. She thought she heard him say her name as he came seconds later.

 

Gold woke alone surrounded only by the lingering scent of Lacey’s perfume and the musk of sex. A deep sadness filled his chest. He hadn’t dared to hope that she would stay till the morning, but that she had snuck out while he slept was depressing. He thought back over their night together and realized they’d barely spoken to each other all the time they’d been in the shop. He was part way through cursing himself as a bloody fool for not getting her number when he rolled over and crushed his cheek against something that wasn’t pillow. He pushed himself up on his elbow and stared at the piece of paper. She’d left him a note.

_Gold, I had to head home to get ready for work. You look adorable fucked out and sleeping. Lunch at Granny’s 1pm? L xxx_

He sat up and punched the air; any hint of depression burnt away by the sheer joy that she wanted to see him. He winced as his movement caused the scratches her nails had raked on his back to sting, but the pain just made him happier. He read her note again just to be sure that he’d seen it correctly. He had, she’d called him adorable, and he had a lunch date with her in a few hours.

 

He made it to the diner at ten past one cursing his indecision. At home his closet was empty, the suits and shirts that normal hung inside in neat order were strewn all over his bed, he’d lost track of the times he’d changed. Within seconds of walking through the door he spotted Lacey, she was leaning on her elbows, her back against the counter chatting with Ruby. His mouth went dry at the sight of her, it wasn’t the short black skirt or the off the shoulder blue top that caught his attention, (although they were certainly appreciated), it was the way she was wearing her hair that rendered him speechless. Her chestnut waves were plaited and hung over one shoulder exposing her neck and the very obvious love bite he’d left there last night. Pride roared in his chest that she would display his mark so brazenly, and gave him the confidence to strut over to her and plant a kiss on that hickey. Lacey purred and slipped her hand down to squeeze his arse.

“Was beginning to think you hadn’t found my note.”

“Can’t a man be fashionably late?”

She looked him over, a smirk on her lips.

“You got the fashionable covered alright.”

Ruby pointedly cleared her throat, “Do you two want a menu or a room key?”

Ruby rolled her eyes as they actually gave her sarcastic question serious thought. They finally opted for food and she pointed them to the most out of the way booth the diner had to offer, at least that way they would be mostly out of sight if they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bad things - Jace Everret


End file.
